


Keep her safe

by myrish_lace



Series: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon says goodbye to Ghost before he leaves Winterfell, and pleads with Ghost to keep Sansa safe. Ghost understands Jon's true feelings for Sansa better than he does, and warns Jon not to leave.After Jon's farewell, Ghost offers Sansa some comfort, and some insight into how much Jon cares for her.





	Keep her safe

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn these ficlets into a series about Jon and Sansa's relationship during the time they are apart from each other throughout Season 7. I'm going to try to write a new installment after each episode. I want my babies back together again, so this is how I'm getting through the season!

Jon had become accustomed to sharing feelings and images with Ghost. The taste of hot deer’s blood in his mouth. The wildness in his veins at the full moon.

Ghost had stayed well away from the castle since they’d defeated the Boltons. But tonight Jon sought him out.

He met Ghost well outside Winterfell’s walls two days before he left. The white direwolf crested a high hill. He emerged from a swirl of snow that looked almost like smoke.

Jon trudged toward him. His heart was heavy. Ghost’s red eyes seemed almost accusing in the twilight.

“I have to go, boy. We need this dragonglass. Keep her safe for me.”

Normally he felt a kind of _yes_ press into his mind. So he was taken aback when he heard Ghost’s silent growl. Menace. A warning. _Stay. She is your mate._

Jon couldn’t keep his deepest longings from his direwolf. But he was a man, not a beast, and his animal nature wouldn’t get the best of him.

Jon’s temper snapped. “Ghost! I have to. I have to! So watch over her. Keep her safe.”

 _We keep her safe. Do not leave her for another._ Ghost curled his lip in a snarl.

“Don’t you think I’d stay if I could? I can’t! Do this for me boy, please. Please.” Tears were freezing on his cheeks.

A long moment passed before Ghost’s assent echoed in his mind. He almost slumped into the snow with relief.

When he rode out, his blood still singing from his encounter with Littlefinger, he sent one last plea to Ghost. _Protect her._

***

Sansa didn’t allow herself to cry until she was back in her chambers. Ghost had been her shadow the whole day, ever since Jon finally left with a sad smile and a wave. At least Jon had taken the embroidered handkerchief she'd made for him with her. She could still feel the warmth of his tight embrace when they'd said goodbye in his chambers before he rode out. 

She let the direwolf follow her. He was an extension of Jon, and she welcomed his presence. She collapsed onto her bed.

Ghost stood by her side as the tears fell. She buried her hand in his thick fur. Her mind slowly settled. She relaxed, and began to doze until she felt -

Possessiveness. Fierce tenderness and pride. The feelings were pleasant, and she let them wash over her. Perhaps she was dreaming.

Then she sensed cold, and heard the clop of hooves. She realized with a start Jon’s mind was linked to hers.

Sansa froze, but kept her fingers twined in Ghost’s matted coat. She felt how Jon ached to draw her into a tight, warm embrace. How he longed to cup her cheek and tilt her mouth to meet his. How he yearned to kiss her, sweet and deep, until they were both breathless.

Relief flooded through her chest. She hadn’t been alone, after all. Though gods help them both, the _wrongness_ of it.

Then she heard Jon’s low, dear voice through a fog.

_Ghost?_

She yanked her hand away as if she’d been burned by a hot ember.

Ghost’s red eyes were deep and full of sorrow. He nudged her hand.

Her heart hammered in her chest. A mix of of trepidation and hope. She reached for the direwolf again.


End file.
